The present invention relates to pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidine compounds which are inhibitors of protein kinases, such as the enzyme. Janus Kinase 3 (hereinafter also referred to as JAK3) and as such are useful therapy as immunosuppressive agents for organ transplants, xeno transplation, lupus, multiple sclerosis, rheumatoid arthritis, psoriasis, Type I diabetes and complications from diabetes, cancer, asthma, atopic dermatitis, autoimmune thyroid disorders, ulcerative colitis, Crohn's disease, Alzheimer's disease, Leukemia and other indications where immunosuppression would be desirable.
This invention also relates to a method of using such compounds in the treatment of the above indications in mammals, especially humans, and the phamaceutical compositions useful therefor. JAK3 is a member of the Janus family of protein kinases. Although the other members of this family are expressed by essentially all tissues, JAK3 expression is limited to hematopoetic cells. This is consistent with its essential role in signaling through the receptors for IL-2, IL4, IL-7, IL-9 and IL-15 by non-covalent association of JAK3 with the gamma chain common to these multichain receptors. XSCID patient populations have been identified with severely reduced levels of JAK3 protein or with genetic defects to the common gamma chain, suggesting that immunosuppression should result from blocking signaling through the JAK3 pathway. Animal studies have suggested that JAK3 not only plays a critical role in B and T lymphocyte maturation, but that JAK3 is constitutively required to maintain T cell function. Modulation of immune activity through this novel mechanism can prove useful in the treatment of T cell proliferative disorders such as transplant rejection and autoimmune diseases.